


Mothers

by life_of_r3n



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_of_r3n/pseuds/life_of_r3n





	Mothers

I come from a line of women   
with deep-set eyes and crooked noses  
And a certain curve of the jaw you'd recognize anywhere  
We always look like we're clenching our teeth

Ours is a line  
Of calloused fingers  
White knuckles  
Empty stomachs  
Bright eyes  
And anger

If they ever do invent the perpetual motion machine  
It will run off of anger  
Nothing else is so self-sustaining  
And so I've learned  
That this is how we must propel ourselves forward

If family were a tree  
We would have boiled the bark and eaten it  
Family is a rope  
Bloodstained around the knots from gripping  
Calloused fingers tow the line

Here, you're born a mother  
You raise yourself along the way  
Claw up through earth for air  
A germinating seed  
He told us to go forth and multiply


End file.
